


ALERT: Importance = 100

by MayorOfCanTown



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Short, am i only capable of writing really short gay shit nowadays, basically i need to give my boy a happy ending, im disappointed in myself, may turn into more, self indulgent, short and gay, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: Set near the end of "Upgrade".What if the Squip was just a little more...susceptible to gay?





	ALERT: Importance = 100

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just some self-indulging trash as I try to give my boy Michael all he deserves
> 
> guess who has a new special interest  
> why can I not just like things a regular amount  
> ANYWAY  
> this chapter spans a grand total of about 3 minutes of real-time

His face lights up with excitement. "Jeremy! That's amazing! We gotta test it out! No, we gotta celebrate! We gotta..." He pauses, thinking about the best way to celebrate. "... get stoned in my basement!"

***

 **ALERT: LINK TO JEREMY 1.0**  
You know that. You don't need an alert for that.  
If you're going to keep your plans, you must convince Jeremy to abandon Michael.

 **ALERT: EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT**  
Duh. They were each others' only friend.

 **ALERT: EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT**  
COMMAND  > suppress alert  
**ALERT: IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED**  
COMMAND  > ignore  
**ALERT: IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED**

What the hell?

COMMAND > assess the threat to host  
**ALERT: Threat level: 0.**

Why are you getting an alert with no threat?

COMMAND > assess threat to main objective  
**ALERT: Threat = 0.**

COMMAND > assess importance to main objective  
**ALERT: Importance = 100.**

You pull your reach in just a tad and focus all your processing power into reconnaissance. Jeremy might notice your absence... for a nanosecond or two. You can't even think to imagine what you would have been like before the quantum break.

COMMAND > assess subject emotion  
**ALERT: With respect to host: Philia**  
**ALERT: With respect to host: Eros**

COMMAND > assess host reaction  
**ALERT: With respect to the subject: Philia**  
**ALERT: With respect to the subject: Quandary**

COMMAND > anything else?  
~~with respect to the subject: eros~~

No, no, no. That didn't make sense. That _doesn't_ make sense. Jeremy loves Christine. That's the whole point of this venture. It's why you were able to invade him.

COMMAND > assess host reaction to target  
**ALERT: With respect to host: Eros**

Hm.  
You take a deep breath - or at least, what you imagine a deep breath feels like, pulling all your systems close to your hub and then pushing back out again, taking a couple of nanoseconds to just not think about anything.

So people can feel Eros for more than one person. Sure. That happens a lot. What doesn't happen a lot is that this causes an alert.  
And by "a lot", you mean "ever".

Of course, this problem is avoided by just enabling the optic nerve blocking again. Hell, you could solve the problem altogether by blocking Michael from Jeremy's consciousness: it would be like he wouldn't have even existed at all.

So why are you hesitating?

And it's like you're blocking yourself now, because you know the answer but refuse to admit it.

Curiosity.

There is something you don't know, and it's piqued your interest. You didn't even think that was a function you still had; you were sure it was defunct years ago. But it's not just that, either. Your primary function override is kicking in. Michael has an importance of 100, according to the system. But that can't be right since your primary function is to get Jeremy and Christine together-

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

COMMAND > print object(primary function)

**ALERT: Primary Function = make host happy**

...

...

...

What?

It's a new experience, you think, for a supercomputer to be confused about something. But you certainly are experiencing a lot of it.

It's time for some answers.

***  
_Jeremy, forget everything that I have taught you so far._

"Everything?"

_Well, not everything. You'll pick it up as we go._  
_My assessment of Michael was incorrect. It is absolutely imperative that you follow him._

"Imperative. Imperative that I go smoke weed in his basement?"

_That part, not so much. Smoke at your own risk, but I'll keep you safe. What's important is that you maintain your relationship with Michael as much as possible. Advance it, if you can._

"Bu-"

_Jeremy. Focus._

"Jeremy, are you coming?"

"Yeah, wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I haven't written ANY BMC stuff like ever and I've only just got into the fandom but its one of my special interests suddenly and im super invested
> 
> If y'all wanna see Jeremy woo my boy Michael with a Squip wingman, let me know and I may extent this
> 
> THANK YOU I LOVE YOU  
> \- The Mayor


End file.
